Timeless
by vanillaDownpour
Summary: It was Mid-September when it happened. When he found the fissure in time. So, naturally, what would any 15 year old boy do? Jump in and investigate. What could possibly go wrong? FinnxShoko Rated T for now, very well may change based on future chapters.


Finn sighed. So tired and worn from his work over the past few weeks, he collapsed back against the embracing cushions of the age old couch.

He was finally finished.

The repairs had been brutal, time consuming, and the splinters that had made their ways into places best left unmentioned. Yet he felt so proud. It had finally been done. He ran a finger along his cheek and glanced down. Filthy. A thin layer of sawdust and dirt coated his whole body. He wasn't shocked.

A few weeks had passed since the incident. Since that night he had been plagued by nightmares, or rather flashbacks? Every night, he saw that long black hair. He felt the burning sensation of the toxic waste, warping his entire body- erm.. her entire body accompanied by the the cool metal of the princess's amulet, clutched desperately. It felt so real. Though he wouldn't let himself dwell on it. He was a hero! A warrior! He couldn't. He's not some baby or something! And if the princess were to catch wind of this? She wouldn't be able take him seriously anymore! He just knew it!

Finn glanced down at the newly installed flooring. It had taken him ages, but the hole in the kitchen had been just too bad and he couldn't find wood to match, so he was forced to replace most of the flooring throughout the treehouse. Jake had been a good bit of help throughout the process, which he was oh so grateful for, but it was still exhausting. A slight smile spread across his face. Jake. Jake had always been a great friend. A brother really. Finn couldn't wait to show off his epic carpentry skills. Though, to his great misfortune, Jake had been off visiting Lady Rainicorn. He could be gone for a few hours, or maybe even for the night. Finn was used to this.

Groaning, Finn propped himself up on his elbows, blowing a strand of hair from his face. As much as he'd like to, he just couldn't spend the rest of the day sitting around. Hell to the no. Taking another moment to rest, head draped back and eyes shut, he stood.

Finn casted a mournful glance to the couch. He had been so comfortable…. Shutting the thought from his head, he walked with the slightest limp in his step to the bathroom. If he were to go anywhere, he'd need to make himself presentable first. Namely with a shower. A much needed shower.

Finn adjusted the hat on his head, hair still dripping wet. Not that it mattered. It would dry soon enough anyway. Putting one foot in front of the other, he headed out the door. Where should he go? The candy kingdom was always an option. All the citizens were just so sweet! And Princess Bubblegum… Oh Princess Bubblegum….. He was sure she'd be almost as glad to see him as he her. But he didn't want to make himself seem too desperate! Wasn't there some sort of rule against that sort of thing? Wait three days or whatever? Maybe that was just for phone calls? Finn wasn't sure. He never was so good with this sort of thing!

Maybe he should get advice… That sounded like a good idea. His destination in mind, he knew where to go. The Apple Orchard, of course! Tree Trunks would know how this works! Wasn't she with Mr. Pig after all? And happily married, the last he had heard.

Closing the door tight behind him and with a skip in his step, he started his journey.

A/N

Okay, so that was chapter one! Things don't go down till the end of chapter two! I would say more, but I'd prefer not to give any spoilers~ This being my first fanfic, and for a rare pair at that, I'd happily accept any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! I know this was a boring chapter and all, but give the story a chance and I'll give lots of cookies and kisses and what not! And hey, if I shouldn't be writing in general, feel free to tell me! I'm in that awkward stage of my life in which I should be finding what I should do with my life anyway! So well.. Yup!

-xoxo Ollie


End file.
